The invention relates to a transport case comprising:
a base part arranged to be detachably fitted to a motorbike or a carrier plate mounted on a motorbike (the term xe2x80x9cmotorbikexe2x80x9d as used in this specification encompasses motor scooters);
a lid part hinged to the base part such that the lid part can be pivoted away from the base part to open the transport case and pivoted toward the base part to close the transport case;
a locking mechanism, preferably operable by a key, said locking mechanism arranged to selectively assume a first state locking the lid part to the base part and a second state unlocking the lid part from the base part; and
a handle articulated to the transport case, in particular to the base part thereof, in such a manner that the handle can be pivoted between a retracted position and a projecting position.
A transport case of this type is described in EP-B1-0517 265. As has been well-known in the art, transport cases that can be fitted detachably to a motorbike provide versatility in that the user may employ such a case either separately from a motorbike, e.g. while walking as a pedestrian or working in an office, or in a fitted state, i.e, when driving a motorbike to which the transport case has been fitted so that the user does not have to hold the case manually.
While conventional detachable transport cases thus provide considerable convenience, it is an object of the application to further enhance the functionality, comfort and safety of motorbike transport cases.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the following additional features:
the locking mechanism comprises retaining means for retaining the handle in the retracted position thereof, and
the locking mechanism is arranged to selectively assume a release state in which the retaining means release the handle from the retracted position thereof.
The additional features advantageously utilize the locking mechanism to fulfil a novel function in that the handle is selectively locked in its retracted position and released therefrom. The novel function provides a number of advantages, in particular as worked out below:
(a) The handle cannot move inadvertently to its position projecting from the transport case. A locked handle thus avoids traffic safety hazards that a projecting handle might present to pedestrians, for example, when the transport case has been fitted to a motorbike.
(b) The locked handle cannot be moved to its projecting position by an authorized person (because operation of the locking mechanism typically requires some special tool, mechanical key, combination code number, electronic key or the like). Therefore, the locked handle can be used as an additional means of protection against unauthorized opening and/or detachment of the transport case from a motorbike. For example, further control elements (e.g. an opening pushbutton) may be hidden behind the locked handle in the retracted position thereof.
(c) The locked handle may be selectively released operating the locking mechanism (with the help of a mechanical key, for example). When a legitimate user of the transport case (e.g. a user having such a key) operates the locking mechanism to unlock the handle, this unlocking operation can be utilized to concurrently eject the handle automatically to its projecting position. In this manner, the user"" comfort can be enhanced because the user can immediately grip the handle (without having to pull it out of its retracted position), and/or can immediately access any further control element (e.g. push button) that may have been covered by the retracted handle.
In the broadest aspect of the present invention, the release state of the locking mechanism may be identical to the second state thereof, i.e., the handle may be unlocked at the same time as the locking mechanism unlocks the lid part from the base part of the transport case.
In a presently preferred embodiment, however, the release state of the locking mechanism is a third state thereof, and the retaining means are arranged to retain the handle in the retracted position when the locking mechanism is in its first and second states. In other words, the locking mechanism preferably has a first state in which both the opening mechanism of the transport case and the handle are locked, a second state in which the transport case can be opened (without having to be opened) but the handle is still locked, and a third state in which the transport case can be opened (without having to be opened) and the handle is released, or unlocked.
A three-state locking mechanism provides enhanced versatility and separate control in that the user does not have to release the handle when he only wishes to open or detach the transport case. When the handle is in its projecting position, it can be pivoted back (to the retracted position) at any time to beand caught by the retaining means.
The concept of locking and unlocking the handle can be implemented by the locking mechanism irrespectively of whether the locking mechanism acts directly or indirectly on the lid part of the transport case to selectively lock the lid part to the base part and unlock the lid part from the base part. In the presently preferred embodiment, indirect locking and unlocking of the lid part is preferred, i.e. the locking mechanism preferably comprises: a closing mechanism arranged to selectively assume a first position holding the lid part to the base part and a second position not holding the lid part to the base part; and
a lock member, preferably operable by a key, said lock member arranged to selectively assume a first state locking the closing mechanism in the first position thereof, and a second state unlocking the closing mechanism from the first position thereof. In accordance with the invention, the lock member comprises a release state (releasing the handle from the retracted position) which may be identical to the second state or may be a third state of the lock member, in analogy of the preceding paragraphs.
Preferably, the handle is advantageously (spring-)biased to its projecting position so that when the locking mechanism or lock member is brought to the release state, the biasing force releases the handle automatically to the projecting position thereof. In other words, the handle is ejected by the biasing force. This effect facilitates both the handle usage and user access to any control element that may be covered by the handle in the retracted position thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the locking mechanism or lock member, respectively, assumes its release state against a resilient element, e.g. against the force of a resilient element of the retaining means. In this manner, the locking mechanism or lock member returns to its previous state (e.g. the second state) as soon as the user stops urging the locking mechanism or lock member to its third state. In other words, as soon as the user stops urging the locking mechanism or lock member to its third state, the locking mechanism or lock member is ready again to catch and lock the handle in the retracted position thereof (once the user pushes the handle back).
In another preferred embodiment, the locking mechanism or lock member, respectively, is operable by a mechanical key arranged to be turned selectively from a first or locking angle to a second or unlocking angle and to a releasing angle achieving the first, second and release states of the locking mechanism or lock member, respectively. However, it is pointed out that the invention can be carried out using any alternative type of lock operating means, such as a mechanical combination lock comprising numbered thumb wheels, any mechanical special tool, or an electric or electronic key (e.g. a chip card) in combination with mechanical control elements.
Preferably, the lock receiving the key is arranged such that the key has to be rotated through a large angle, e.g. approximately 90 or 180, in order to switch the locking mechanism or lock member from the first or locking state to the second or unlocking state. In this manner, slight rotation of the key cannot change the locking state inadvertently. If the angle is chosen to be approximately 90, e.g. 85, the unlocking position of the key is transverse to the locking position of the key, which makes it particularly easy and reliable for the user to distinguish the positions of the key and, thus, to recognize the current state and function of the locking mechanism or lock member.
Conversely, it is convenient for the user to release the handle by turning the key in the lock through a small angle, e.g. 5, from the unlocking position or from the locking position. For safety reasons, it is preferred to release the handle by turning the key through a small angle beyond the unlocking position.
Preferably, the key can be removed from the locking mechanism or lock member only in the first or locking state thereof so that the user is reminded of locking his transport case before pulling out the key or equivalent lock operating means.
For enhanced security, the locking mechanism may comprise an additional retaining means arranged to retain the handle in the retracted position thereof when the locking mechanism is in its first state, the additional retaining means not retaining the handle in the retracted position when the locking mechanism is in its second or third state.
For user convenience, the locking mechanismxe2x80x94or a closing mechanism on which the locking mechanism actsxe2x80x94may preferably comprise an opening button which can be pushed to open the transport case if the locking mechanism is in its second and/or third states. Movement of the opening button is preferably blocked if the locking mechanism is in its first state so that the opening button cannot be pushed in that state.
In a particularly preferred arrangement of the aforementioned embodiment, the handle in its retracted position faces the opening button and can be pivoted onto the opening button to push the latter such as to open the transport case (unless the locking mechanism is in its first state), whereas the projecting position of the handle allows manual access to the opening button. This arrangement advantageously enables the user to push the opening button either directly (when the handle is in its projecting position) or indirectly by pressing the retracted handle onto the opening button which then opens the transport case (unless the locking mechanism is in its first state). On the other hand, direct access to the opening button is prevented when the handle is in its retracted and locked position.
In another preferred embodiment, the locking mechanism serves not only to lock the lid and handle of the transport case but also to lock the transport case to a fitting extension of a motorbike or carrier plate to which the transport case may be fitted (or attached). In such an arrangement,
a wall portion (in particular a bottom portion) of the base part comprises an aperture for receiving a fitting extension of a motorbike or carrier plate;
the base part comprises a latch mechanism arranged to assume a first position coupling the base part to the received fitting extension and a second position uncoupling the base part from a received fitting extension; and
the latch mechanism is locked in its first position when the locking mechanism is in a locked-latch state, and the latch mechanism is unlocked from its first position when the locking mechanism is in an unlocked-latch state.
Alternatively, the latch mechanism of the transport case may be arranged in the form of a mobile extension that protrudes from the base part of the transport to selectively engage a recess in the support structure of the motorbike.
Generally, either a horizontal wall or a vertical wall of the base part may be fitted to the motorbike. The wall of the base part fitted to the motorbike constitutes the xe2x80x9cbottom portionxe2x80x9d within the meaning of the preceding paragraph. Therefore, the term xe2x80x9cbottom portionxe2x80x9d is not limited to a lower horizontal wall of the base part. Further, the base part and lid part may be arranged either above or beside each other, with the base part being mounted to a support structure (e.g. the rack or an intermediate carrier plate) of the motorbike and the lid part being pivotable with respect to the base part.
The base part of the transport case may be provided with mechanical means for fitting and locking the base part detachably to a structure (e.g. rack) of the motorbike. If the base part is fitted detachably on a carrier plate arranged to be mounted on the (rack of) a motorbike, the transport case can be retrofitted more easily and efficiently to an existing motorbike.
Any type of releasable-coupling between the latch mechanism and the fitting extension may be used. Preferably, the latch mechanism is arranged to catch a conventional hook-shaped fitting extension which may protrude vertically from a support structure, in particular a carrier plate, of a motorbike. Alternatively, the latch mechanism may be arranged to catch a hole or a through hole provided in a cylindric or conic fitting pin, for example. Further equivalent means for catching a fitting extension by a latch mechanism will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
In an advantageous embodiment,
the latch mechanism is biased by a resilient element, preferably by at least one spring, to the first or coupling position of the latch mechanism so that the coupled position is stable even when the latch mechanism is not locked;
the latch mechanism is positively held in its first or coupling position and cannot be urged against the force of the resilient element when the locking mechanism is in the locked-latch state; and
the latch mechanism comprises a detachment button by which the latch mechanism can be urged manually against the force of the resilient element to assume the second or uncoupling position of the latch mechanism when the locking mechanism is in the unlocked-latch state.
In a particularly preferred embodiment,
the locked-latch state of the locking mechanism is the first state thereof; and
the unlocked-latch state of the locking mechanism is the second state thereof.
In such an arrangement, the first state of the locking mechanism provides three locking effects:
the closed transport case cannot be opened;
the fitted transport case cannot be detached from the fitting extension of the support structure (motorbike rack or carrier plate); and
the retracted handle cannot be pulled out.
The second state of the locking mechanism provides the following effects:
The closed transport case can be opened, preferably by pushing the retracted handle onto an opening butting;
the fitted transport case can be detached from the fitting extension of the support structure (motorbike rack or carrier plate), preferably by pushing a detachment button; and
the retracted handle cannot be pulled out.
The release state (e.g. third state) of the locking mechanism provides the following effects:
The retracted handle can be pulled out or may be ejected by the force of a spring;
the closed transport case can be opened, e.g. by manually pushing an opening butting that was covered by the retracted handle; and
the fitted transport case can be detached from the fitting extension of the support structure (motorbike rack or carrier plate), preferably by pushing a detachment button.
Once the locking mechanism has returned from a third (release) state to its second state, the handle is caught and locked~again when the handle is pivoted back to its retracted position.
In the most advanced and particularly advantageous embodiment, the locking mechanism thus fulfils three locking/unlocking functions in relation to the motorbike transport case.